Souvenirs d'un futur lointain
by Aliice-Slytherin
Summary: Briseuse de maléfices, Hermione est chargée par le ministère de répertorier et examiner tous les objets de magie noire du défunt Lucius Malefoy. personne ne lui avait dit qu'elle risquait de faire un bond dans le futur avec nul autre que Drago Malefoy. Et ce qu'ils voient dans le futur les laisse bouche bée... DM/HG - HP/PP - GW/BZ. Rating M par précaution.


_**Encore un OS pour vous !**_

 _ **En attendant une fic qui est toujours en cours d'écriture :)**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Non, les persos ne sont toujours pas à moi. Depuis le temps que je le répète...**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture !**_

 _ **PS : Les Reviews sont toujours appréciées, ça me motive à écrire plus !**_

 _ **XOXO.**_

 _ **Aliice.**_

_xxxxOOOOxxxx_

Hermione Granger était certaine qu'elle avait fait quelque chose d'horrible dans une autre vie et qu'elle était actuellement entrain de le payer. Comment expliquer sinon que le ministère l'ai choisie elle, parmi tous les Conjureurs de maléfices du monde sorcier pour aller farfouiller dans la réserve d'objets de magie noire de Lucius Malefoy ?

Le patriarche Malefoy avait reçu le baiser du détraqueur quelques années auparavant et le ministère venait de passer une loi qui les autorisait à inspecter les maisons des anciens partisans de Voldemort, à la recherche d'objets ensorcelés dangereux.

Pour être honnête, elle savait pourquoi on l'avait choisie, elle était la meilleure. Elle avait toujours eu un don pour les sortilèges et enchantements, alors elle en avait fait une carrière. Elle était conjureuse de maléfices comme Bill Weasley, et travaillait à son propre compte. Elle avait des contrats avec Gringotts, le ministère et des entreprises privées. Elle adorait ce métier, elle voyageait et découvrait des endroits exotiques, et son travail la mettait au défi chaque jour.

Mais aujourd'hui, on lui demandait de retourner dans le manoir ou elle avait été enfermée, battue et torturée.

Pire, Drago Malefoy, qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis le procès de Lucius serait présent. Ce dernier avait quitté le pays dès que sa mère et lui avaient été graciés par le magenmagot et n'était revenu que deux ans plus tard, et d'après les rumeurs, il passait à présent la moitié de son temps dans le sud de la France, et l'autre à Londres ou il dirigeait les entreprises Malefoy.

Ginny qui travaillait souvent avec son entreprise lui avait dit que Malefoy avait changé, mais Hermione préférait ne pas trop espérer. Elle doutait qu'il l'accueillerait chez lui à bras ouverts.

Il lui fallut tout son courage pour remonter l'allée menant au manoir sans céder à l'envie de transplaner loin et ne jamais revenir.

La haute silhouette de Malefoy devant les doubles portes ne fit rien pour l'apaiser, bien au contraire, mais déterminée à ne montrer aucun signe de faiblesse, elle prit un air assuré et se dirigea vers lui.

À sa surprise, ce dernier lui tendit la main et s'adressa à elle avec un ton courtois qu'il n'avait jamais employé auparavant, du moins par en la présence d'Hermione.

\- Granger, Merci de faire ça, je sais que tu es très occupée ces jours-ci

\- Aucun problème, s'entendit-elle répondre, toujours choquée par la courtoisie que lui montrait celui qui la détestait autrefois.

Il demeura agréable tout le long du chemin vers la pièce secrète de Lucius, ou se trouvaient les objets qu'elle devait examiner.

Constatant l'état de lieux, la fine couche de poussière sur le sol et l'absence de beaucoup de meubles, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de demander

\- tu ne vis plus ici ?

Drago eut un petit rire sans joie.

\- non, ce manoir n'a pas été habité depuis…

\- depuis Voldemort, termina Hermione vu que Drago semblait réticent à terminer sa phrase.

\- Oui… j'ai été prisonnier de ce manoir pendant un an, la dernière chose que je voulais c'était d'y revenir. J'ai un appartement pas loin de Gringotts, j'y demeure lorsque je suis à Londres. Le reste du temps je suis au château de ma mère en France.

\- Je comprends… j'ai moi même hésité à revenir dans cet endroit.

À ces mots, Drago eut l'air honteux.

\- Écoutes, Hermione, je suis vraiment désolé.

\- Désolé de quoi au juste ? demanda t-elle sans une trace de reproche

\- Je ne sais pas… de n'avoir rien fait…

\- Et que pouvais-tu faire ? Voldemort tenait tes parents en otage, tu étais encore juste un adolescent. Je sais que tu as beaucoup de torts, mais ce qui m'est arrivé dans ce manoir n'est en rien ta faute. Et lorsque nous avons été capturés, et que tu as reconnu Harry et menti à Bellatrix pour ne pas dévoiler son identité, tu nous a probablement sauvé la vie.

Drago ne répondit rien pendant un long moment, puis elle l'entendit murmurer.

\- Merci…

\- De quoi ?

\- De me dire ce que j'ai besoin d'entendre.

\- Je n'ai dit que la vérité, si tu veux t'excuser, excuse toi plutôt d'avoir été un petit connard pendant nos années à l'école.

À sa surprise, Drago éclata de rire.

\- c'est vrai que j'avais une certaine tendance à me comporter de manière odieuse avec toi…

\- une certaine tendance ? tu as fait de ma vie un enfer ! juste parce que j'étais née moldue

\- non, j'ai fait de ta vie un enfer parce que j'étais jaloux

\- Jaloux ?! toi ?

\- Oui. Tu avais des amis qui étaient avec toi pour toi et pas pour ton nom ou ton argent, un QI ridiculement élevé et tu étais la préférée de tous les professeurs.

C'était au tour d'Hermione de ne pas savoir quoi répondre. Au bout d'un moment de silence, elle lui renvoya ses propres mots

\- Merci de me dire ce que j'ai besoin d'entendre,

\- Je n'ai dit que la vérité

Ne ressentant pas le besoin d'en dire plus, Hermione se détourna de lui et se pencha sur l'étagère qui comportait une multitude d'objets.

Elle pouvait sentir la puissance des enchantements sur certains des objets de là ou elle était.

Sans plus attendre, elle se mit au travail, s'efforçant d'ignorer la présence de Drago derrière elle. Ce dernier était silencieux, mais elle pouvait sentir son regard sur elle. Bientôt, elle fut tellement absorbée par sa tâche qu'elle en oublia tout le reste.

Le soleil était entrain de décliner vers l'Ouest et Hermione avait presque terminé sa tâche consistant à examiner et soigneusement classer les différents objets en fonction de la complexité des maléfices qu'ils contenaient. Elle les ferait livrer à son bureau pour les étudier de plus près, et éventuellement conjurer les maléfices qu,ils contenaient.

Un objet demeurait un mystère pour elle. Il ne semblait pas ensorcelé, il ne s'en dégageait aucune énergie, ni positive, ni négative, et pourtant elle sentait que c'était un objet éminemment puissant.

\- Drago ? est-ce que tu sais à quoi sert cet objet ?

Ce dernier se leva de sa chaise pour voir l'objet en question de plus près. Il avait la forme d'un sablier, mais était entièrement doré, et sur les deux surfaces plates, étaient gravées des runes anciennes. Hermione reconnut le symbole du temps sur une face, et celui de l'espace sur l'autre.

\- aucune idée, je ne l'ai jamais vu, dit Drago, est-ce que je peux le tenir ? demanda t-il en tendant la main

\- bien sur.

L'objet n'ayant pas l'air dangereux, elle ne vit aucune objection à le lui remettre. Mais lorsque leurs mains se touchèrent, l'objet se mit à briller et à vibrer, et Hermione découvrit qu'elle ne pouvait plus le lâcher, la main de Drago était refermée sur la sienne et lui non plus ne semblait pas capable de lâcher prise.

Bientôt, la lumière devient tellement vive qu'elle les enveloppa, et les força à fermer les yeux.

L'action ne dura que quelques secondes, et aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé, l'objet cessa de vibrer et disparut. Il leur fallut quelques secondes pour que leurs yeux se remettent à voir normalement, mais quand ce fut le cas, ils furent surpris de réaliser que la pièce avait changé du tout au tout.

Elle était spacieuse et baignée de lumières. Les hautes étagères, au lieu d'être pleines d'objets de magie noire débordaient de livres, et près de la fenêtre se trouvaient deux fauteuils confortables, sur un épais tapis.

Hermione adora tout de suite la pièce. Si elle avait l'occasion d'avoir une bibliothèque, elle voudrait qu'elle ressemble exactement à ça.

\- Hermione ? qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

C'était les trois mots qu'elle supportait le moins de prononcer, mais pour le coup, elle ne savait vraiment pas ce qui était arrivé.

Drago qui parcourait la pièce à la recherche d'indices, poussa soudainement une exclamation de surprise.

Hermione accourut et il pointa du doigt une rangée de livres. A première vue, elle ne remarqua pas ce qui avait capté l'attention de Drago, puis son regard se posa sur le nom de l'auteur des livres et elle se figea.

 _Encyclopédie des maléfices et contre maléfices Volume I_ par Hermione J. Granger

 _Les objets ensorcelés, comment les reconnaître et les manipuler_ par Hermione J. Granger

 _L'histoire de Poudlard revisitée_ par Hermione J. Granger.

Qu'est ce que c'était que ce délire ?

Hermione n'avait pas écrit de livre, du moins pas qu'elle s'en souvienne. A moins que…

\- oh putain…

Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de jurer, mais si il y avait un bon moment pour commencer, c'était maintenant ou jamais.

Le petit problème, c'était qu'elle ne savait même pas à quelle jour correspondait « maintenant ». Le mystérieux objet était probablement une espèce de retourneur de temps, sauf qu au lieu du passé, il les avait envoyés dans le futur.

Drago qui jusque là n'avait rien dit commença à s'impatienter,

\- Hermione que se passe t-il ?

\- Je crois qu'on a fait un bond dans le futur

\- Impossible répondit Drago sur le champ,

\- C'est facile à vérifier

Elle prit un des livres, et chercha frénétiquement la date d'édition.

27 Janvier 2024.

\- merde… fut le seul mot que Drago fut capable de prononcer

\- il faut qu'on sache en quelle année on est ! et qu'on retourne à notre époque au plus vite, et ce serait mieux qu'on en sache le moins possible sur le futur.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Drago qui se voyait déjà faire le plein d'informations qu'il pourrait utiliser une fois de retour à sa propre époque.

\- Parce que jouer avec le temps peut avoir des conséquences désastreuses !

\- D'accord, d'accord, pas la peine de te mettre dans ces états… et puis qu'est ce que tu en sais d'abord ?

\- En troisième année j'ai voulu prendre toutes les matières disponibles et certains cours se tenaient aux même heures, alors on m'a donné un retourneur de temps sur autorisation de Dumbledore pour que je puisse assister à tous mes cours

Drago la regarda bouche bée pendant quelques secondes.

\- C'est pour ÇA que tu as pu prendre l'arithmancie et la divination en même temps ! s'exclama le serpentard en pointant un doigt accusateur vers elle ces deux cours étaient à la même heure ! Mais c'est dégueulasse ! Pourquoi personne ne m'a proposé un retourneur de temps à moi ? Ou à Théo ? Nous aussi on voulait prendre toutes les matières !

\- Déjà tu admettras que j'inspire beaucoup plus la confiance que toi, et ensuite tu n'as rien raté, Trelawney était un charlatan et j'ai abandonné son cours en 4e année, ensuite ce n'est pas que je ne compatis pas à ton indignation, mais il faut qu'on sorte d'ici et qu'on trouve le moyen de repartir dans notre temps

Drago ne répondit pas, mais la suivit tout en marmonnant sur l'injustice des professeurs de Poudlard.

Le reste du Manoir était tout aussi transformé que la pièce qu'ils venaient de quitter. L'atmosphère lugubre avait été remplacée par des pièces claires et aérées, élégamment décorées dans des tons beiges et gris pâle.

\- Je me demande qui vit-ici dans le futur, fit Drago alors qu'ils prenaient l'escalier qui menait à l'étage

\- Aucune idée, mais je préfère nettement son style de décoration

Ignorant le regard noir de son compagnon d'infortune, elle entra dans ce qui fut autrefois le bureau de Lucius.

C'était toujours un bureau mais comme le reste du manoir, il avait été entièrement redécoré.

Sur le grand bureau de chêne, Hermione trouva ce qu'elle cherchait : un exemplaire de la Gazette du jour qui lui indiqua qu'ils étaient le 31 Juillet 2026.

Génial, ils étaient tombés sur le jour de l'anniversaire d'Harry en plus !

Malgré elle, et malgré son avertissement à Drago, elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder les gros titres du jour. Elle avait à peine lu deux lignes de l'article de couverture qui sans surprise était consacré à Harry qu'un cri lui échappa.

\- quoi ? demanda Drago paniqué

Pour toute réponse, elle lui pointa du doigt la phrase qu'elle venait de lire.

« **Le plus beau des cadeaux d'anniversaire en avance pour le Survivant** »

 _Le magazine Sorcier du soir eu la confirmation par une source qui préfère taire son identité, que Pansy Potter née Parkinson a donné naissance hier à une petite fille, le deuxième enfant du couple, et ce, à la veille de l'anniversaire de l'heureux papa. La mère et l'enfant se portent bien et (…)_

\- Pansy Potter ? Pansy POTTER ?

Drago semblait au bord de l'hyperventilation.

\- Alors j'ai bien lu ? rétorqua Hermione je n'ai pas rêvé ? ils ont bien écrit ce que je crois avoir lu et que tu viens de dire ?

\- Je crois que tout le monde est fou dans le futur, lis la suite.

Hermione se pencha vers le deuxième paragraphe son cœur battant à l'idée de ce qu'elle allait découvrir.

 _Cet heureux événement survient quelques jours à peine après le mariage de Ginevra Weasley et Blaise Zabini, des amis proches du couple (voir notre édition spéciale sur ce qui fut le mariage de la décennie)._

\- Ginny et ZABINI ? ok c'est bon je ne veux pas en savoir plus !

Elle déposa hâtivement le journal et ils sortirent du bureau, dans l'intention de retourner dans la pièce d'ou ils étaient venus dans l'espoir d'y trouver un moyen de quitter ce monde complètement barge.

Peut être qu'ils n'étaient pas dans le futur mais dans un univers parallèle après tout… sinon comment expliquer ce qu'ils venaient de lire ?

Alors qu'ils traversaient le salon principal, Drago se dit qu'ils étaient chanceux de n'être tombés sur personne. Ç'aurait été difficile d'expliquer leur présence ici.

A peine avait-il terminé cette pensée qu'ils entendirent avec effroi la porte du hall d'entrée s'ouvrir.

Hermione avait à peine eu le temps de lui lancer un regard désespéré qu'il l'avait attrapée par le bras et entrainé dans une alcôve secrète derrière une tapisserie près de la cheminée. Ça avait été sa cachette préférée quand il était petit et il était infiniment reconnaissant que les nouveaux propriétaires du manoir l'aient laissé là.

La tapisserie comportait de petites ouvertures qui faisaient qu'on pouvait voir sans être vu, et comme Hermione avec la Gazette, Drago ne put s'empêcher d'être curieux de savoir qui vivrait dans le manoir Malefoy dans le futur.

\- Chérie ! Dépêche toi on va être en retard et Pansy dira encore que c'est de ma faute ! fit le nouveau venu en entrant dans le salon ou Drago et Hermione se trouvaient quelques secondes plus tôt.

La voix était familière. Un peu trop familière même.

C'est avec des expressions de complète stupéfaction qu'ils virent entrer la version future de Drago.

Étrangement, il était habillé de vêtements moldus, un jean et un t shirt en coton dont les manches longues étaient retroussées et révélaient ses avant bras musclés.

Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu en jean et apparemment lui non plus ne s'était jamais vu en jean car elle l'entendit murmurer

\- putain mais qu'est ce que je porte ?

Elle allait lui jeter une réplique cinglante, mais la personne à qui Drago du futur s'était adressé avait choisi ce moment là pour faire son entrée.

Hermione avait vécu un nombre incalculable de situations étranges, (elle avait passé la moitié de sa vie avec Harry Potter après tout) mais rien ne l'avait préparé à voir la version future d'elle même descendre l'escalier principal dans une robe d'été qui lui arrivait à mi cuisses avec des sandales dorées et se diriger vers Drago Malefoy à qui elle adressa un sourire lumineux.

\- je suis désolée mon cœur, j'étais tellement absorbée dans l'écriture de mon nouveau chapitre et je n'ai pas réalisé l'heure qu'il était

\- j'en déduis que ta panne d'inspiration t'est passée ?

\- Oui, grâce à toi !

Elle se dirigea vers lui et déposa tout naturellement un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Hermione – celle du passé – observait la scène la bouche grande ouverte, à ce rythme elle allait bientôt ramasser sa mâchoire par terre. Elle entendit vaguement Drago se laisser glisser le long du mur pour finir assis à même le sol tandis qu'elle même se demandait comment elle parvenait encore à tenir debout.

Vous savez, cette sensation lorsque vous voyez que quelque chose d'horrible est sur le point d'arriver mais que vous ne pouvez pas en détourner le regard ? C'était exactement ce qu'Hermione ressentit lorsqu'elle vit Drago du futur approfondir le baiser et que sa partenaire se mit à pousser de petits gémissements alors que la main de son amant se glissait sous sa robe.

Une partie encore logique de son esprit nota la bague à son annulaire gauche…

Elle était mariée à Drago Malefoy dans le futur ?

Et ils vivaient au manoir ?

C'était officiel, le monde allait devenir fou à un moment donné dans le futur et partir en cacahuète.

Pendant ce temps, la scène devant eux devenait de plus en plus explicite. La main de Drago s'activait dans sa robe… enfin la robe de L'AUTRE Hermione ! Et cette dernière s'agrippait désespérément à lui tout en l'encourageant à aller plus vite.

Drago était partagé entre la gêne, le choc, l'incrédulité et malgré tout ça il lui restait encore assez de neurones pour se demander comment Granger avait pu cacher un corps pareil toute sa vie.

Voir sa version future entretenir une telle intimité avec la gryffondor qu'il avait haie une grande partie de sa vie n'était pas vraiment quelque chose qu'il avait vu venir…

Et en parlant de venir, les gémissements d'Hermione du futur se faisaient de plus en plus forts.

Drago regarda à sa droite et vit qu'Hermione se cachait le visage dans les mains, marmonnant des paroles inintelligibles.

Heureusement, le couple sembla décider qu'il leur fallait un plus grand espace pour leurs… hum… activités, et futur Drago souleva sa femme sans effort et cette dernière enroula ses jambes autours de lui comme si elle l'avait fait des centaines de fois, ce qui était probablement le cas.

Lorsque futur Drago leur tourna le dos pour se diriger vers l'escalier, il se passa quelque chose d'étrange. Future Hermione leva la tête et regarda l'endroit exact de la tapisserie ou ils étaient cachés, et leur adressa un clin d'œil. Et alors qu'il marchait vers l'escalier, son compagnon s'adressa à eux sans se retourner :

\- Vous trouverez le moyen de retourner à votre époque dans la pièce où vous avez atterri, il ne vous reste plus beaucoup de temps ! bonne chance !

Et sans un mot de plus, il continua à monter l'escalier, sa femme dans les bras.

\- Comment sait t-il que … commença Drago

Mais Hermione l'interrompit :

\- parce qu'ils sont nous, mais dans le futur, ce qui signifie qu'ils ont déjà vécu ce moment !

\- il faut qu'on parte d'ici !

\- je croyais que tu ne te déciderais jamais.

Sans plus attendre, ils traversèrent la courte distance qui les séparait de la bibliothèque ou ils étaient arrivés et s'y engouffrèrent.

La Hermione se mit à chercher frénétiquement le moyen de retourner à leur année. mais aucun des titres de livres ne semblait se rapprocher du sujet des voyages dans le temps.

Drago du futur leur avait dit qu'il ne restait pas beaucoup de temps. La solution devait être ailleurs que dans les livres (il fallait vraiment que tout aille mal pour qu'Hermione pense ça).

\- Granger ! je l'ai trouvé !

Et en effet, bien en évidence au centre du manteau de la petite cheminée, se trouvait l'étrange objet qui les avait mené ici. Hermione était certaine qu'il avait disparu, mais il avait du réapparaitre, ou il avait été placé là par leurs versions futures pour être surs qu'ils puisse repartir d'ou ils venaient.

Drago s'en empara, et la lui tendit.

Comme au départ, lorsque leurs deux mains se refermèrent sur l'objet, celui-ci se mit à briller et bientôt ils furent enveloppés dans un cocon de lumière.

Quand la lumière se dissipa, ils constatèrent qu'ils étaient de retour dans la version sombre et austère du manoir.

Il leur fallut quelques instants pour que leurs yeux se réhabituent à la pénombre de la pièce secrète de Lucius, et un silence inconfortable s'installa entre eux.

Que pouvez –vous dire à quelqu'un après avoir fait un bond dans le futur avec lui et vu sa version future donner un orgasme à la votre.

Ne cherchez pas. Il n'y avait rien qu'Hermione pouvait dire, et apparemment Drago en était arrivé à la même conclusion car il se contenta de la regarder en silence.

Au bout d'un moment, ils éclatèrent tous les deux d'un rire nerveux, et Hermione trouva enfin le courage de parler.

\- écoute, ce qu'on a vu ne veut peut être rien dire, le futur est en changement perpétuel alors rien ne dit que ça arrivera… alors je propose qu'on oublie tous les deux ce qu'on a vu. J'enverrais un autre conjureur de maléfice pour terminer le travail,

Drago ne répondit pas, et continua à la fixer d'un regard indéchiffrable. N'y tenant plus, Hermione se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte, dans l'intention de quitter ce manoir et ne jamais y remettre les pieds. Etrangement, chaque pas qu'elle faisait lui coutait, comme si elle ne voulait pas vraiment partir.

\- Et si je ne veux pas oublier ?

La question avait été à peine plus haute qu'un murmure.

Et en effet, Drago ne voulait pas oublier. Ces dernières années, il s'était convaincu, résigné, que les happy end ne seraient jamais pour lui, que le bonheur ne ferait jamais partie de sa vie. Il l'avait accepté. Mais ces dernières minutes venaient de tout changer.

Le bonheur et l'amour qu'il avait vu irradier de sa version future l'avait empli de convoitise. Il voulait ce bonheur, et il était sur le point de lui glisser entre les doigts.

\- Drago…

\- Non, écoute moi, je sais que le futur n'est pas quelque chose de fixe ou définitif, mais tu as vu toi même ce que nous avons construits ensemble, nous avons fait de cette demeure abandonnée un foyer. Tu ne peux pas nier que le Drago et la Hermione que nous venons de voir sont heureux. Alors si il y'a la moindre chance que ça puisse arriver, je suis prêt à la saisir. Je n'ai rien à perdre Hermione, et après ce que je viens de voir, je commence à croire que j'ai tout à gagner…

Des larmes silencieuses roulaient sur les joues d'Hermione. Elle voulait le croire. Elle voulait croire qu'elle pouvait trouver le bonheur avec Drago, elle voulait l'amour et la complicité qu'elle venait de voir.

Mais si ça ne fonctionnait pas ?

Ron avait déjà brisé son cœur une première fois. Et quelque chose dans les sentiments que Drago lui inspiraient lui disait qu'elle ne lui survivrait pas si jamais il décidait de la quitter.

\- On se connaît à peine… souffla t-elle

Un argument pitoyable, elle le reconnaissait. La vérité était qu'elle voulait leur donner une chance, mais une peur panique l'empêchait de céder.

\- et je ne te demande pas de m'épouser demain… Juste de garder un esprit ouvert au fait qu'il existe quelque part un futur pour toi et moi.

\- Tu me promets qu'on ne se précipitera pas ?

\- Je te le promets. Un café. Prends juste un café avec moi la semaine prochaine, et on verra comment ça évolue à partir de là ok ?

Hermione considéra la proposition un instant, puis lui adressa un grand sourire auquel le serpentard se sentit répondre malgré lui.

\- va pour un café !

.

.

 **Épilogue :**

 **.**

Le café était devenu un déjeuner, puis un dîner, puis des rendez-vous réguliers plusieurs fois par semaine, et le temps qu'Hermione s'en rende compte, Drago Malefoy s'était lentement, mais sûrement incrusté dans sa vie.

Elle n'avait réalisé à quel point que le soir où elle était rentrée épuisée après une mission auprès de Bill en Égypte, et qu'elle avait trouvé Drago et Pattentond confortablement installés dans son canapé, tous les deux profondément endormis.

Huit mois après leur petite escapade dans le futur, leur relation devenait plus fusionnelle de jour en jour et elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse.

Drago était toujours un fils à maman arrogant et lui tapait souvent sur les nerfs (le plus souvent exprès), mais elle avait découvert que sa personnalité ne se limitait pas juste à ça, il était aussi extrêmement intelligent, perspicace, généreux (même si il avalerait un litre de poussoss plutôt que de l'admettre) et sous sa froideur imposée par des années d'éducation dans le milieu des sang purs, se cachait un cœur en or.

Et surtout, elle avait découvert que Drago était en fait un gros nounours (il lui lancerait un Avada si elle osait le dire à voix haute), raison pour laquelle il était devenu le partenaire de câlins préféré de Pattenrond.

Ses amis après été sceptiques au début de leur relation, et Ron avait préféré vivre dans le déni. Mais quand ils eurent accepté que Drago était dans la vie d'Hermione pour de bon, ils firent l'effort de l'accepter. Harry et lui semblaient sur la bonne voie pour être amis, et Ron s'efforçait d'être cordial, même si elle soupçonnait que Drago et lui entraient en guerre dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné.

Ils n'avaient parlé à personne de ce qu'ils avaient vu dans le futur, pour ne pas influencer les évènements. Et jusqu'à présent, rien ne semblait indiquer que ce qu'ils avaient vu arriverait.

Jusqu'au jour ou Harry avait débarqué chez Hermione, échevelé, alors que Drago et elle regardaient un film dans le canapé de la gryffondor.

Hermione qui avait rarement vu son meilleur ami dans un tel état de panique se leva immédiatement pour aller à sa rencontre, ignorant les protestations de Drago et de Pattenrond.

\- Harry ? que se passe t-il ? est-il arrivé quelque chose ?

\- Oui ! Enfin non, rien de grave… enfin si c'est grave mais personne n'est mort ou quelque chose comme ça… Pour l'instant en tout cas

\- Harry tu me fais peur qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Ils ont nommé un nouveau directeur pour le département de la justice magique.

Harry dirigeait le bureau des aurors, qui était rattaché au département en question.

\- oui et ? fit Hermione en retenant un soupir de soulagement.

Elle adorait son meilleur ami mais pouvait être tellement dramatique parfois…

\- « Oui et » ? ils ont nommé Pansy Parkinson ! Elle va faire de ma vie un enfer !

\- oh…

Elle se retourna vers Drago qui était à présent assis ils échangèrent un regard, et avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher, éclatèrent de rire, ignorant le regard noir d'Harry.

\- génial. Content de voir que la possibilité que mes testicules finissent dans un bocal de formol au dessus du bureau de Parkinson vous fasse marrer à ce point.

Ses paroles eurent pour seul effet d'augmenter l'hilarité du couple. Bientôt, le serpentard se retrouva par terre, tapant du poing sur le sol sous le regard profondément dégoûté de Pattenrond qui avait perdu son petit cocon de chaleur entre Drago et Hermione.

Quand elle eut plus ou moins contrôlé son fou rire, Hermione posa ses deux mains sur les épaules d'Harry, les yeux toujours brillants de larmes de rire.

\- Harry, ne t'en fais pas, je suis sure que tes… attributs seront parfaitement en sécurité.

 _Car après tout, vous en aurez besoin pour concevoir les deux mini Harry et Pansy mentionnés dans l'article…_ ajouta t-elle mentalement.

\- et qu'est ce que tu en sais ?

\- pas grand chose je te l'avoue, mais j'ai appris récemment que le futur est plein de surprises et qu'on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver…

\- Hermione est-ce que ça va ? est ce que Drago t'a fait fumer quelque chose ? on parle de Pansy Parkinson !

\- Hey ! protesta faiblement blond

\- Et il y'a quelques mois je t'aurais dit la même chose à propos de Drago et regarde ou on en est…

Vu l'expression de doute sur le visage de son ami, elle n'avait peut être pas choisi le meilleur argument.

\- écoute, intervint Drago, Pansy a beaucoup changé, donne lui juste une chance, et sois cordial.

\- De toute façon techniquement tu travailles pour elle alors tu n'as pas vraiment le choix.

Harry s'assis sur le canapé, et enfouit son visage et ils l'entendirent marmonner des paroles difficiles à comprendre mais qui ressemblaient vaguement à « ma vie est fichue ».

.

Quand quelques heures plus tard dans la chaleur de leur lit, Drago et Hermione se remémorèrent leur discussion avec Harry, se demandant comment Pansy et lui passeraient de collègues à époux.

\- je ne crois pas que j'ai déjà été aussi heureux de voir Harry de ma vie, fit Drago après un moment de réflexion

\- et pourquoi donc ?

\- parce que grâce à lui je sais que tout ce qu'on a vu dans le futur est réel, et tu sais ce que ça signifie ?

\- non, mais je suis sure que tu vas me le dire ?

\- ça signifie qu'un de ces quatre matins, je te passerais un anneau au doigt et le monde entier t'appellera Mme Malefoy et ils sauront à quel point je t'aime.

Malgré elle, Hermione sentit ses yeux s'emplir de larmes. Drago ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait, il le lui montrait tous les jours, mais il n'avait jamais prononcé les mots.

\- je t'aime aussi Drago Malefoy

.

.

.

À des centaines de kilomètres de là, dans le bureau directorial de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore était confortablement assis dans le fauteuil qui était sien depuis des années, faisant tournoyer entre ses longs doigts un objet doré en forme de sablier avec les runes du temps et de l'espace sur chaque face…

Il avait le sourire de quelqu'un dont le plan s'était déroulé à la perfection.

Hermione et Drago étaient destinés à faire de grandes choses, et Dumbledore pouvait à présent quitter ce monde en paix, avec la conviction que les alliances qui s'étaient formées et qui se formeraient assureraient une paix durable pour le monde sorcier.

.

.

Fin.

_xxxxOOOOxxxx_

 _ **Merci d'avoir pris de votre temps pour me lire mes loulous ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié l'histoire :)**_

 _ **Gros bisous**_

 _ **XOXO**_

 _ **Aliice.**_


End file.
